


head empty, thoughts raichi

by eternallylost



Category: Blue Lock (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:42:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25428604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternallylost/pseuds/eternallylost
Summary: no summary, just kunichi
Relationships: Kunigami Rensuke/Raichi Jingo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	head empty, thoughts raichi

**Author's Note:**

> this one's for vera and the whole grnf hnrgh gc 🔥 (posting it before i could back out bc it grows lamer every second)
> 
> kunichi rise !
> 
> ' /// ' ---> begin flashback  
> ' \\\\\ ' ---> end flashback

  
the student council meeting was going longer than expected. plans for the upcoming school festival were being finalized, and the vice president volunteered to take charge so that the upperclassmen can enjoy their last school festival. kunigami was thankful for that, since he did the same thing as vice president last year. still, as the student council president, he was required to attend and oversee the meeting. 

so, there he was, sitting at the back, half-listening to the discussion. he looks out from the window and sees school's field where the football team was training as usual. it didn't even take him a second to spot the blonde hair among the players, and kunigami's lips curve up into a small smile. 

he used to be part of that team, back when he was a first year, but he had to give it up because he decided to focus on his studies and the student council on his second year. his teammates back then were now the star players of their school, and kunigami slightly wonders if he could've been like them too. but he's past that. he was happy with his decision and proud of his own achievements. 

if he had anything he regretted though, it was that he drifted from his former teammates. sure, they still talked and hung out every now and then, when their busy schedules would allow a common free time. he's thankful that they were able to stay that close, but kunigami knows it's different from the bond they could've formed through training and playing together. especially with raichi.

his teammates understood and supported his decision of quitting the team, all except raichi. raichi kept uncharacteristically quiet that day, standing in the corner of the room, arms folded, lips turned into a frown, eyes fixed on kunigami, almost piercing through his soul. kunigami remembers the blonde boy's gaze being so intense he couldn't even dare look back at him.

they used to be a team, raichi and him. they were both strikers but they were also good as midfielders, both skilled at defense and offense. they knew each other's play and could easily switch gears depending on what the other needed. with one look, kunigami would know what play raichi had in mind and vice versa. they were a great duo and thanks to that, they also got along well even off the field. they would recount each other's mistakes after every practice match, and it would sound like a heated banter but everyone knew that's just how they worked. 

and somewhere in between that whole year of training, practice, and actual matches, kunigami ended up having a tiny crush on his partner on the field. 

**///**

"what do you even see in him?" chigiri asks him one day while they were resting on the sides, watching as their other teammates run across the field. chigiri, the ever-so-perceptive friend of his since middle school, confronted him casually one day about his crush. just because he was aware of it, doesn't mean he fully understands it though. 

"i honestly can't point it out for now." kunigami shrugs his shoulders, eyes just trailing after the blonde boy whose sharp teeth were flashed in a wide grin as he scored a goal. "all i can say is that i feel giddy when i look at him, and much more when we're together. especially on the field."

chigiri was sporting a cringing face when kunigami turns to look at him and they both laugh. "whatever, kuni. just... stop blushing when we're changing clothes in the locker room or something, if you don't wanna get found out."

that earns chigiri a punch on the shoulder.

**\\\\\**

raichi was loud, in the short-tempered kind of way. he was irritable and he never hesitates to speak his mind when something annoys him. he gets a bit physical when he's extremely pissed. even his normal speaking voice had this angry tone that make people feel like he's always annoyed or picking a fight.

but for kunigami, raichi was like an open book. the boy's face was so expressive he probably couldn't even hide his emotions anyway if he tried. and the expressions he wore in between his usual angry, intimidating guise, were kunigami's favorites. 

his most favorite was definitely the smile raichi gave him when he scored a clean goal with kunigami's perfect cross, that one time at regionals. the way raichi ran towards him for a high five with that excited expression-- it made his heart race harder despite already beating so fast with all the running they've done.

but now, he could only see that kind of smile from afar. (he never missed a match even after he quit the team.)

kunigami smiled to himself as he watched raichi from the second floor window. more than a year had passed since he quit the team but his little crush just kept growing despite the distance he created between them. 

**///**

raichi usually comes along when kunigami hangs out with the team, and kunigami never skips out on any chance to stay close to him. raichi doesn't seem to mind. rather, he feels more at ease than usual, or maybe it's just because kunigami was always feeling too nervous deep inside that raichi seemed calm compared to him. 

kunigami greets him enthusiastically in the hallway during breaks. the two of them never became classmates, so they could only see each other outside of class. lucky for kunigami, raichi always hangs out in the hallways because he "would rather stay away from things that remind him of studying". on days when kunigami felt a bit braver than usual, he would playfully throw an arm over raichi's shoulder with a laugh. he rejoices internally when raichi glares at him the moment his arm lands but doesn't push him away.

on valentines, in their second year of high school, kunigami received a lot of chocolates and letters. but of course, none of them were from the only person he'd wanted to receive something from. kunigami knew it was impossible to receive anything from raichi on valentines because: one, he wasn't really much of a romantic; and more importantly, two, raichi wasn't interested in him. 

faced with those facts, kunigami bought some chocolate the day before, and planned to give them to raichi. he heads out as soon as lunch break started and sees raichi exit his classroom. kunigami almost calls out to him but he stops himself when a nervous-looking girl follows behind raichi who was walking away from the crowded hallway. 

"yo, kunigami." reo, who came out from the same classroom, greets him with a bar of chocolate in his hand. "how many did you get today?" he teases as he approaches kunigami, but the latter ignores his question and replies with another question.

"who was that with raichi?" reo turns to look behind him. "ah. i overheard from the girls a while ago that one of them was gonna confess to raichi. i have no idea what they see in that guy, i swear to god." reo groans and takes another bite from his chocolate. he heads into kunigami's classroom to check in on nagi who was playing on his phone as usual, leaving kunigami outside, staring into space, a million thoughts running through his mind.

kunigami decides to confess one spring day, on their third year in highschool. he texted raichi to meet him after football practice, and spent his waiting time trying to psych himself up to do what he planned, as he watched the football team from the student council room window. he attempts to distract his mind by doing some homework. it works but the moment he looks back at the field and finds it empty, his heart instantly races. 

_this is it. it's now or never._ when raichi rejected that one girl last valentines, he let her down nicely, so kunigami hoped the worst case was raichi would just reject him nicely too. they weren't classmates anyway, so kunigami wouldn't have to worry about being awkward or anything. still, kunigami wanted to hold on to some hope that it will work out in his favor.

raichi and kunigami stood in the middle of the field, hands on their knees, trying to catch their breaths. kunigami had invited raichi to play 1 on 1 for a bit. the blonde boy had obviously improved a lot and kunigami hadn't practiced in a long time, but kunigami realized how much he missed this feeling: the thrill of playing football with raichi. there's really something about raichi on the field, something that captivates kunigami the most. the intense aura of determination and confidence that raichi gives off-- kunigami is absolutely attracted. 

"hey. you good?" he hears raichi breathe out. kunigami looks up, and he sees raichi grinning at him. in that moment, kunigami summons all his courage as he straightens up, and lets out the words he's been holding in for a long time now.

"i'm in love with you."

raichi freezes, face void of any expression for a second before it scrunches up into a furious one.

"EH?! are you fucking kidding me right now?!"

"raichi." kunigami stays calm, managing to stifle a laugh because otherwise raichi might think he's really joking, but the latter's reaction was very... _raichi_ of him-- kunigami found it adorable. "why would i joke about something like this? do you find it funny?"

along with the light feeling of finally, _finally_ , being able to say his feelings out loud, the look on raichi's face was something kunigami would probably never forget. 

raichi stood there frozen, slack-jawed and quiet, eyes wide, staring at kunigami in disbelief, and he was... _blushing_. 

"raichi" kunigami tries again. "i'm serious. you don't have to say anything though. i just felt like i should tell you." he puts a hand to his nape and looks away, feeling the situation grow more awkward by the second. 

_one... two..._ kunigami counts in his head. _should he leave now?_

"GAH! oi. look at me." raichi finally speaks up. kunigami turn his head to face him again. the blonde boy in front of him was still blushing, hands in his hair as if he was about to pull his hair out in frustration. 

raichi squints his eyes at kunigami, giving him a judging look. he tilts his head up, looking at the sky, then he closes his eyes, and takes a deep breath.

"i... have feelings for you." raichi whispers softly. too soft actually, that kunigami would have doubted it was him who spoke, if they weren't the only ones around right now. but they were alone, and those words were meant only for him. 

before kunigami could say anything, raichi continues, hands still on his head and eyes still forcefully shut. 

"fuck. okay, i'm in love with you, too. i think i have been for a while now but i didn't think it was possible for you to have feelings for me because it's you we're talking about and i'm me. i can't... how the fuck am i supposed to believe this is real??" raichi rambles on and kunigami chuckles.

"oi. look at me." kunigami mimics raichi's words from earlier. raichi lets his arms drop to his sides and takes a deep breath before he opens his eyes again and sees kunigami smiling at him.

kunigami steps forward and takes raichi's clutched fist into his hands and holds it up against his chest, trying to let raichi feel his heartbeat. he feels raichi clutch his fist harder.

"it feels real, don't you think?" kunigami raises an eyebrow, trying to look composed and confident despite his heartbeat going crazy in the moment. raichi tries to avoid his gaze by averting his eyes to the ground.

"ugh. stop being sappy. it's annoying." raichi groans but there was no bite to his words as hits kunigami's chest lightly. kunigami chuckles again. he never thought he'd see raichi like this. it was entertaining and endearing.

"so, whaddya say? wanna date me?"

**\\\\\**

  
it's exactly 6 in the evening when the meeting comes to an end. the student council body bid each other their goodbyes and kunigami pulls out his phone. he takes one more glance out the window and sees the football team had finished practice, so he sends out a text and pockets his phone. 

kunigami arrives at the lockers and sees raichi leaning against his locker. "practice went well?" kunigami greets him and raichi nods.

"how was the meeting?"

"this year's school festival sounds like it's gonna be fun. they even managed to get a fireworks display."

"yeah? that's probably reo's work. rich kid." they both laugh. 

"so... this might be too early but, do you wanna be my date at the festival?" raichi grins smugly.

"i don't know... my boyfriend might get mad. he has quite the temper." kunigami raises an eyebrow as he closes the locker. 

"hey! i do not." raichi immediately defends himself, slinging an arm over kunigami's shoulder. "i never lose my temper if it's you. you know that."

kunigami laughs and silently agrees. raichi suddenly remembers some annoying thing that happened during practice and starts animatedly retelling the story as they start walking home. 

raichi on the field was really something, but kunigami finds that raichi by his side was a million times better. kunigami regrets nothing at all.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are very much appreciated bc i have no idea how this fic turned out im sorry about the lame ending i just gave up on it bc of bllk 93.


End file.
